


After the Crash

by MerlinSpecter



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Car Accidents, Cuddling & Snuggling, Father Figures, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Racing, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinSpecter/pseuds/MerlinSpecter
Summary: "He walked over, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Fernando sat up a little more, Jenson steadying with a hand on his back, so he could wrap his arms around the still trembling younger man. Stoffel pressed his face in the crook of Fernando’s neck with a shaky sigh."Or, after Fernando gets hurt in a crash, Jenson and Nando console a distressed Stoffel





	After the Crash

**Author's Note:**

> Never enough McFamily <3

“Jenson!” an anxious voice called out behind the Brit. Jenson could barely turn around before he had his arms full of distressed looking Belgian, Stoffel clutching onto him as he shuddered slightly. Jenson brought his arms up and around the younger man, gently shushing him.

“Shh Stoff, it’s okay, honey, it’s all going to be okay.” Jenson soothed, winching as the replay of the crash was shown on the screens for what felt like the hundredth time.

“But Nando…” Stoffel choked out, burying his face in the Brit’s shoulder.

“He’s going to be okay. They took him to the hospital, but he was conscious and talking, they let him go back to the hotel not long after. I was waiting to take you there, if you want to?” Jenson asked gently. Stoffel pulled back with a slight sniffle before nodding, wiping his hand over his cheeks. Jenson reached out again, not having realised before that Stoffel had been crying. He pulled Stoffel close for another moment, pressing a kiss to the side of his head. He was glad media duties and brought him to the race, knowing Stoffel, and Nando, needed him here right now.

“Come on.” He said as he pulled away, guiding Stoffel towards the car.

~~  
Stoffel looked anxious as they walked towards Fernando’s hotel room. The crash, luckily for all of them, hadn’t been as bad as first thought, and Fernando had gotten away with ‘just’ some heavy bruising and sore body in general. Right before the door, Stoffel suddenly stopped walking, glancing up at Jenson with wide eyes.

“Does he even want me here? I mean, I’m not family and I’m just his teammate….” Stoffel rambled. Jenson chuckled. Taking out a keycard to open the room.

“Easy Stoff, of course he wants you here, you’re his little waffle.” Jenson told him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. “You’re our little waffle.” Stoffel huffed and gave Jenson a glare, but allowed the older man to pull him into the room.

Fernando looked up when they entered and smiled tiredly.

“Hola.” He shuffled slightly on the bed and winched, clutching an arm over his ribs. Jenson moved to the bed, leaning over to carefully hug the hurt man.

“Are you feeling better?” he asked. Fernando mumbled something, resting his cheek against the other man’s shoulder for a moment, but then nodded.

“You gave us a scare, love.” Jenson said gently, pressing a kiss to Fernando’s forehead.

“I’m sorry.” Fernando said softly, tiredly closing his eyes as Jenson moved his fingers through the Spaniard’s hair. Stoffel still awkwardly stood in the door, biting his lip anxiously. Nando noticed and frowned a little. He held out his arm to Stoffel.

“Come here little one.” He said, voice raspy. Normally Stoffel would have protested at being called little one, but right now he just didn’t care. He walked over, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Fernando sat up a little more, Jenson steadying with a hand on his back, so he could wrap his arms around the still trembling younger man. Stoffel pressed his face in the crook of Fernando’s neck with a shaky sigh.

“I-I saw you were hurt and the team kept telling me to keep driving and I didn’t know if you were okay and-“ Stoffel sobbed, Fernando gently shushing him.

“I’m okay, and you did well today, even scored us some points!” Fernando praised. Stoffel choked out a laugh.

“I was so scared something had happened to you…” he mumbled. Fernando glanced back at Jenson, who reached out to rub Stoffel’s back.

“It’s all fine, sweetie, these things suck but they happen, nothing we can change about it.” Jenson said. Stoffel peeked up at him before pulling away from Fernando, a small blush on his cheeks.

“I know, sorry, I was overreacting…” Stoffel said, awkwardly standing up from the bed, wiping tears of his cheeks with his sleeves. Jenson shook his head.

“That’s not what I meant sweetheart, you had all the right to be scared and worried.” Jenson stood up as well, moving over to Stoffel to gently squeeze his shoulder. Stoffel shrugged, still not really looking at him. Nando huffed from where he was still rather confined to the bed, obviously wanting to comfort his young teammate. 

“Come here” Jenson said softly, pulling Stoff into his arms. Stoffel breathed out shakily, hiding his face in Jenson’s shoulder. “We would never think any less of your for being worried or scared. We are worried about you all the time.” Jenson chuckled after the last part. Stoffel smiled slightly at then, making Jenson grin.

“That’s it!” he praised at the hint of a smile on Stoffel’s lips. They turned when Fernando angrily huffed behind them. The Spaniard held out his arms to Stoff.

“Come, I want to hug our baby too.” he said, glaring half-heartedly at Jenson, who let go of Stoffel with a snort. Stoffel momentarily looked like he was going to object, once again, to Jenson and Nando referring to his as their son, but eventually just flopped down on the bed, leaning into Fernando’s embrace. 

“Didn’t mean to scare you Stoff.” Fernando muttered, rubbing his hand over the Belgian’s back. Stoffel shuddered, pressing closer as Nando gently kissed the side of his head. Nando glanced up at Jenson as the Brit sat down, giving him a concerned look as the Belgian in his arms still sniffled slightly. 

“Oh sweetie…” Jenson said gently, sitting closer to pull both man into his arms, knowing Nando wouldn’t let go of the younger man. Nando hissed slightly in pain at being moved.

“Sorry…” Jenson mumbled, moving back to sit against the headboard so Nando could rest against his side more comfortably. Stoffel was cuddled against his other side, his head resting on Jenson’s chest to be closer to Nando as well.

Stoffel hummed contently as both men’s arms were wrapped around him. Nando pressed a kiss to Stoff’s forehead as the young driver yawned tiredly.

“You can sleep, we’re here, all okay.” Nando whispered, smoothing back Stoff’s hair as Stoff’s eyes fluttered closed. 

Nando sighed in relief as the Belgian’s breathing evened out. He peeked up at Jenson.

“Didn’t mean to scare you both like that.” he muttered sheepishly. Jenson hummed.

“Not your fault Nando.” he said gently. “Stoffel just got frightened, as did I, but it was an accident, hardly your fault.” Jenson moved his hand over Nando’s back, the Spaniard sighing as it eased the pain a little. Stoffel muttered something in his sleep. One hand reaching out to grab onto Nando’ shirt, the other holding onto Jenson’s shirt.

“He’s adorable.” Jenson whispered, as Nando reached out to gently move his finger over the bridge of Stoff’s nose, smiling as Stoffel wrinkled his nose up a little, before snuggling even closer.

“He is our little waffle.”


End file.
